


飘飘*🚗

by Shirley_Wuuuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley_Wuuuu/pseuds/Shirley_Wuuuu
Summary: 一辆番外车
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 5





	飘飘*🚗

升到大四，只住了一年宿舍的徐明浩又搬出来了。原因只有一个，金珉奎憋不住了。宿舍里有全圆佑这个大灯泡在，恋爱马上满一年的两人还止步于我就蹭蹭不进去状态。徐明浩不是没想过去酒店开房和金珉奎共渡良宵，但又不知怎么开口，没想到金珉奎竟也没开口，愣愣的憋到了毕业。金珉奎也不是没想过，实在想的不行了，就揪过人来抱在怀里一通乱啃，全圆佑实在看不下去的时候会去6楼带着文俊辉下楼吃好吃的，但大多数时间，全圆佑都猫在宿舍打游戏，这给金珉奎计划的实施产生了极大的阻碍。等到金珉奎大四毕业，他干脆利落的拒绝了来自全圆佑研究生两人间宿舍的邀请，带着他的小括号搬到了他在城中的房子里。  
这次搬家徐明浩十分清闲，富二代金珉奎全程没让他动一根手指头就把行李分门别类的打包完毕了，比细心的文俊辉还要更胜一筹。金珉奎本身就没什么大件的行李在宿舍，主要是徐明浩的鞋、画架还有各种各样的绘本。两人的行李刚好塞满了金珉奎的黑色路虎，一趟就回了家。  
刚在一起的时候徐明浩被金珉奎无微不至的照顾冲击到了，他完全不懂怎么才能回应金珉奎热烈的爱，总是把自己弄的很焦灼，但后来徐明浩发现，金珉奎就像一只可爱的狗狗，把他喜欢的玩具叼到徐明浩面前，要陪着一起玩，所以金珉奎需要的仅仅是平等的爱和陪伴罢了，徐明浩也就接受了这如洪水一般的爱意。  
到家收拾的还是金珉奎。习惯了金珉奎忙前忙后的徐明浩嘱咐了他几句，就心安理得的拿了浴袍哼着歌去泡澡，完全不插手金珉奎的收拾大业。  
金珉奎收拾的不亦乐乎，他把徐明浩宝贝的不行的鞋子放进鞋柜，又整了几个透明的鞋盒放进徐明浩最喜欢的鞋子靠在玄关墙上。徐明浩决定搬来的时候，金珉奎就快马加鞭的把次卧改成了画室，里边摆着石膏像和一屋子徐明浩以前卖出的画作，都是金珉奎一件件从买家手中买回来的。金珉奎把画架摆在阳光正好洒到的地方。又把绘本一本本归纳在书架上。  
他拿起一本厚厚的绘本，他知道这一本是徐明浩的灵感库，有了灵感随时都会画上几笔，小心翼翼的放上书架,一张纸掉了出来。金珉奎捡起来，纸上赫然画着一双眼睛和一个打得结实利落的绳结，右下角还写着日期。金珉奎一眼就认出了自己的眼睛和熟悉的打结方式，心想原来小括号在相遇的第二天就对自己魂牵梦绕了，内心的欲火瞬间燃烧到了顶点。  
徐明浩洗完澡出来的时候，家里已经收拾的差不多了。金珉奎头也没抬，跟徐明浩说，“收拾完出了好多汗，我去洗个澡。”徐明浩看着金珉奎额头崩起的青筋纳闷，刚进去还好好的，这咋一出来还不高兴了？  
金珉奎迅速冲了澡，这个澡越洗越热，花洒流淌的源源不断的水也不能浇熄心里的欲火，不能忍了，再忍就真是当代柳下惠了，金珉奎舔了舔嘴唇，心想就当作搬家纪念吧。

徐明浩大大咧咧的穿着浴袍在暗房里看照片看的起劲，丝毫没有察觉到金珉奎在背后炙热的目光。金珉奎草草的围了一条浴巾，从背后抱住了徐明浩，徐明浩被不同寻常的温度烫了一下。等徐明浩反应过来的时候双手已经牢牢地被领带绑住，还是金珉奎去年过生日他送的那条。  
徐明浩隔着浴袍感受到了金珉奎的灼热，一动一动的顶在自己股间。  
“我们明浩是什么时候开始喜欢我的呀”金珉奎声音里带着一丝压抑的沙哑。  
“在操场遇见的时候吧？”金珉奎捏着徐明浩画的那张速写放到了徐明浩眼前。“看来我们小括号很喜欢我打的绳结啊，现在明浩手上的也是这种呢，我教给过你的那种，特别结实越挣扎越紧的那种。明浩喜欢吗？”  
金珉奎炙热的呼吸烧得徐明浩红透了脸，在氤氲的暗房里显得娇艳欲滴，金珉奎放下手中的速写，将徐明浩一把按进暗房的沙发里，擒住了徐明浩在暗红灯光里涔涔发亮的嘴唇。  
他几乎是撞上去的，撞的徐明浩一声闷哼。  
金珉奎疯狂的在徐明浩口中索取着，手伸进徐明浩的浴袍，在腰上轻轻一摸，就撬开了徐明浩的嘴唇，唇舌相交，金珉奎的舌头灵活的轻舔着徐明浩的上膛，一下又一下，舔得徐明浩身下那物也渐渐抬了头。  
直到吻到徐明浩快要背过气去，金珉奎才恋恋不舍的挪开了嘴唇，拉出一条闪亮的银线。徐明浩虽然瘦，但该有的都有，皮肤细嫩，附着一层薄薄的肌肉，腿又长又直。金珉奎的嘴唇又顺着往下，亲过徐明浩的每一寸肌肤，留下一个个艳丽的痕迹。  
徐明浩的浴袍已经大开了，金珉奎宽大的手掌贴在徐明浩的胸前，手指摩擦着小小的红豆，指腹上有一层薄薄的茧，揉得徐明浩心痒难奈，漏出一声声似有若无的娇喘，另一只红豆向前顶着送进了金珉奎的嘴里，金珉奎用舌头反复打着转，时不时的轻咬一下，折磨到小红豆肿胀着亮晶晶的挺立着，金珉奎才放过它，继续向下攻略，一路亲到了小腹，金珉奎褪下了徐明浩身上最后一块布料，一把抓住了徐明浩的性器，引得徐明浩嘶了一声。平常在宿舍也互相打过手冲，但他没有仔细看过，徐明浩那物生得十分秀气，粉嫩的挺立着，顶端还因为情欲流淌出透明的粘液。  
徐明浩突然感觉一股炙热包住了自己的性器，“珉奎，别……啊”徐明浩还没等拒绝就叫出了声，实在太舒服了，温热的口腔紧紧的包裹着，舌头顺着血管从下往上一丝不落的舔着，轻轻刮过冠状沟，让徐明浩浑身仿佛触电一般战栗，轻轻的舔过顶端的小口，又加速了几个来回，没经历过此般照顾的徐明浩脚趾一收，就全数交代在金珉奎嘴里。  
“快吐出来，脏！”徐明浩急得想拽出手来拿抽纸让金珉奎吐掉，金珉奎却一口吞了下去。金珉奎舔掉了嘴角残留的精液，“明浩不脏的，就连小蝌蚪都是甜的。”徐明浩还没从情潮里缓过来的脸更红了。金珉奎看着如此诱人的徐明浩更加红了眼，扶在腰上的手一点点向下来到了隐秘之地。  
“可以吗？”金珉奎这会的嗓音比之前更哑了，徐明浩毛茸茸的头顶埋在胸膛里点了点头。  
得到默许，金珉奎挤了一坨润滑在手心，等润滑不再冰凉，将一根手指伸进了徐明浩的甬道。饶是带上了金珉奎的温度，徐明浩还是感到了一丝凉意和异物感，在金珉奎怀里哼唧。金珉奎隐忍着将手指轻柔的进进出出，又在入口耐心的打转，等到徐明浩不在皱眉就挤进了第二根手指。甬道里灼热的温度烧的金珉奎快要忍不下去，没等徐明浩适应就加入了第三根。  
“啊！”第三根手指的进入引来徐明浩一阵惊呼，金珉奎手指上的薄茧在体内被感官放到最大，每动一下都让徐明浩无法招架。金珉奎的手指继续在徐明浩的甬道里进攻，轻轻刮过一点，徐明浩整个人都跟着颤动。“是这吗，明浩。”金珉奎与徐明浩耳鬓厮磨，恶趣味的一下下反复折磨那一点，徐明浩咬着嘴唇在怀里颤抖着，情欲到达顶点，眼看就要颤抖着再次释放，却被金珉奎堵住了顶端。徐明浩恳切的抬头，眼睛里水汪汪的，像是被欺负狠了。金珉奎手指大力刮过那一点，松开了桎梏着徐明浩那物的手，奶白色的液体喷涌而出。  
金珉奎俯身亲了上去，堵住了徐明浩因为再次释放而发出的娇喘。“珉奎，嗯…进来。”徐明浩的眼角还挂着生理性泪水，身体的躁动早就烧熟了他，情动的邀请金珉奎进入。  
金珉奎早就忍不住了，身下那根巨物憋得紫红，一耸一耸的动着，害怕徐明浩受伤才忍着欲望给他扩张。他伸手拿过放在柜子上的套刚要撕开，却被打断了，“直接进来。”徐明浩的声音小的几乎听不到，“你说什么？”“我说你…直接…不要那个…啊！”还没等徐明浩说完，金珉奎就一个挺身进入了徐明浩温热的甬道，仅仅进入了前端，就疼得徐明浩皱眉，一口咬上了金珉奎的肩头。终于不再只是蹭蹭不进去的浅尝辄止，金珉奎顾不得肩头的疼痛，也忘了对徐明浩的疼惜，狠心挺到了底。亏得刚才扩张做的不错，不至于伤到徐明浩，但也疼的徐明浩倒吸一口凉气。  
暗房里昏红的灯光映的徐明浩的脸像要滴血一样红，在密闭空间里快要喘不过气来。等到徐明浩的眉头不在紧皱，金珉奎才慢慢的开始抽插，进入时细嫩的肠肉百般阻挠，等抽出时又紧紧的附着，争先恐后的挽留，高热的甬道差点直接让金珉奎缴了械。细碎的呻吟跟着金珉奎的抽插从徐明浩嘴里溢出，徐明浩想伸手摸摸金珉奎漂亮的腹肌，却忘了双手还被领带绑在身后，“珉奎，啊…给我解开吧……嗯……” 金珉奎没有回答他反而抽插的更加大力，囊袋拍打在徐明浩圆润的臀上，臀尖上泛着红晕，分不清是被撞红的还是被暗房的灯光映红的。暗房的空间太过逼仄，灯光又昏暗，金珉奎根本看不清徐明浩脸上动人的红晕，他搂住徐明浩的腰，就把他带了起来。  
徐明浩被撞的七荤八素，意乱情迷的看着金珉奎小麦色的腹肌在暗红的灯光里一下下的收缩着，突然感到一阵失重，他被金珉奎抱起来了，甬道里那根进入的更深了，所有的重心都集中在身下那根巨物上，仿佛要嵌在徐明浩的身体里。金珉奎抱着徐明浩从暗房走到卧室的床边，每走一下，都进的更深。  
两具赤裸的身体大白在天光下，徐明浩因为情动，浑身沾满了红晕。金珉奎终于解开了绑在徐明浩手上的领带，获得解放的双手攀上金珉奎的肩头，随着抽插慢慢收紧，又插入金珉奎的发间，毫无章法的抓着。疼痛逐渐被快感代替，等徐明浩有规律的呻吟变成一声声惊呼，金珉奎知道自己找准了位置，不经意的在那个点上来回刮过，惹得徐明浩一阵阵抽动，在怀里发出小动物一般的呜咽。  
徐明浩的身体在金珉奎的抽插下敏感到了顶点，感觉所有的血液都往小腹汇去，他伸手想要抚慰自己被冷落的那根，却被金珉奎阻止了，金珉奎灵巧的把领带打了个蝴蝶结系在了徐明浩性器的根部，在他耳边说，“明浩，等我一起。”便又大力抽插了起来，每一下都顶在徐明浩最敏感的点上，徐明浩胯下粉色的那根跟着金珉奎的抽插上下晃动，身后的水声也越来越明显，徐明浩盯着对面的墙，脑子里只剩下金珉奎有侵略性的脸和漂亮的绳结。  
原先挂着“葡萄的眼泪”的卧室墙上现在又多了一幅画，是徐明浩画的金珉奎的眼睛，他双腿大开着正对着那幅画，勃起的那根上还精巧的系着领带，羞得他闭上了眼睛。徐明浩已经化成了一滩软水，在身上征战的金珉奎还没有半点要释放的意思，徐明浩觉得金珉奎都有可能地老天荒的继续下去。  
“珉奎，啊，让我射吧，再不射，要坏了…嗯…啊…”徐明浩被顶的话都说不顺畅，情动的摸着自己胸前的两颗红豆，这香艳的画面带着金珉奎的情欲到了巅峰，他抓过徐明浩乱摸的手，举过头顶，俯身亲吻着徐明浩的耳垂，“不会坏的，明浩怎么会坏呢。”一边说着，一边挺动着身下的巨物，快速的抽插了几个来回，在一瞬间，解开了束缚着徐明浩性器的领带，射在了徐明浩的最深处。  
徐明浩被快感前后夹击着，身后金珉奎灼热的液体一股股拍打在被开垦到肿胀的肠壁上，前端失去了束缚，因为射了几次而稀薄的液体喷涌着射在了金珉奎小麦色的腹肌上，晶亮着特别扎眼。

恍惚里，他听见金珉奎在耳边说，“同居快乐。”


End file.
